Talk:Mutual Kills
We wouldn't consider Luke the Warrior and Vilu Daskar a double kill? !---"Clockworthy" From Clockworth to Eternity, or wherever my stories lie 22:42, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I guess u could consider it one. Also, would Finnbarr v. Nagru really be a double kill? Nagru didn't kill Finnbarr, Bladetail did. 23:21, November 4, 2009 (UTC) No I don't think Luke and Daskar is a double kill. They both died at the hands of the Goreleech's crash, neither one actually killed the other. In other words, they were both killed by the same, natural force. Skrabb-a-log What are you waiting for? Click it! 15:49, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I LOVE double kills! I'm gonna do one in my fanfic. They are sooooooo awesome! Thanks Trisslivesinme, I remember making this page a year ago or so, I love them too. I think it's one of Brain Jacques' signature deaths; there are so many in comparison to those in other books. Skrabb-a-log What are you waiting for? Click it! 17:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Term Misuse This page is totally inacccurate. A "double kill" is when one person kills two others at once, not when two people kill one another. Do NONE of you play Halo? :p - d2r 14:47, April 18, 2010 (UTC) No, I haven't XD --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 16:39, April 18, 2010 (UTC) me neither!Lorgo galedeep 16:53, April 18, 2010 (UTC) This child must admit that noes as well. Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 17:24, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Okay...well, the term first originated in a video game that came out in the 1990s called "Unreal Tournament", in which you recieved bonus points and a audio announcement of your triumph if you managed to kill two enemies either at the same time or within a second of one another. Thus, one person killing two others quickly was a "double kill" (and so on up to triple kill, quad kill etc.), a paradigm which has been retained in hundreds of multiplayer shooters since (from Goldeneye 64 to the archetypal Halo). So, the term as is used on this page is actually inaccurate (indeed, I question whether or not it's necessary at all, but that's a separate argument)... - d2r 17:50, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Lol, I used to play Halo with my brother. Yeah, a double kill is when someone kills two other people at the same time. My brother would like, always yell ,"Double Kill!". --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 02:15, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::When I made this page, I didn't think about the title too much. I just thought Double Kills would be a universal term to describe the simultaneous killing of two characters at the hands of each other. I wasn't actually going to title the page "the simultaneous killing of two characters at the hands of each other," of course, and Double Kills was the first thing that popped into my head. I assure you I have played Unreal Tournament, but no other shooters. Skrabb-a-log What are you waiting for? Click it! 18:25, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :If the title is 'inaccurate', feel free to make renaming suggestions. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:23, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay...well, you could try something like "Mutual Kills", which is more accurate. I'll try to think of something with a better ring to it. - d2r 11:04, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I think Mutual Kills sounds cool too. It makes sense, and it still retains some brevity. Skrabb-a-log What are you waiting for? Click it! 18:52, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Figure we should do a page redirect, then? - d2r 20:30, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds to be a good idea. Wait what's your username btw? Skrabb-a-log What are you waiting for? Click it! 20:14, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::That would be "d2r"; I forgot to sign my last post, an error I've just rectified. - d2r 20:30, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm honestly not sure if 'mutual' is the right word, because that implies agreement, e.g. both parties mutually agreed to kill each other, which would be false. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:56, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :You bring up a good point TBT. I think we were all just thinking "mutual" as in both doing the same to each other. Perhaps what would be better is "Simultaneous Kills?" Skrabb-a-log What are you waiting for? Click it! 01:02, April 20, 2010 (UTC) How about Double Deaths? That works better, and is also alliteration. --The One And Only M2 LOL. Yeah, they didn't agree to kill each other. How about Coincidental Deaths or Instantaneous Deaths? Synchronous Deaths? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 02:44, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Did some research, it appears as if 'Mutual Kill' is the correct term. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:39, April 20, 2010 (UTC) If TBT say it's right, it's right, which it is. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 04:17, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Success! Drinks all around! - d2r 11:01, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes, cheers! *drinks strawberry fizz* --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 12:48, April 20, 2010 (UTC) And thus, Tv Tropes saved the day again (Tune in next week) --Ninja cat-mouse-beaver-thing What would Charlie Brown do? 03:49, April 21, 2010 71.220.187.34 If we don't know if Bragoon and Saro's battle between Kharanjul's horde was a mutual kill, why not just list it as a mutual kill between Bragoon, Saro, and Kharanjul and any other confirmed vermin? That would seem easier than having it put off to the side. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 00:07, June 30, 2010 (UTC) : Edit: It's listed on Saro's page as "they sacrificed themselves by levering the bridge and the horde into the Abyss, killing all of the vermin". So, then, either Saro's page should be changed or this one. I feel that whatever choice I make will be rolledback and will be the wrong one and the Admin will choose the other, so I'm letting you suss this out.\ -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 00:13, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Flairnose and Graylunk? I'm thinking about adding them to the list but the page specifically states that there are 10 mutual kills in the series. So I wasn't sure if Flairnose and Graylunk were just overlooked or left out for a reason. Coldclaw 21:47, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :This was removed in the past because it is not a simultaneous kill. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:16, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :Then shouldn't the page be renamed to Simultaneous Kills if that's what this page is for? Because I think that while Flairnose and Graylunk isn't simultaneous it's definitely mutual isn't it? One could argue the same for Oilback and Gurrad. Sorry if I'm wrong. Coldclaw 21:47, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Kharanjul Aren't we told that Kharanjul's horde was wiped out later on in the book? Sandingomm the Wildcat (talk) 17:52, October 12, 2012 (UTC)Sandingomm the Wildcat Shouldn't Ripfang and Boar the Fighter be in here? Boar the Fighter and Ripfang are a double kill as far as I know. Shouldn't they be listed? --Tiria Wildlough Ee aye eeeh!! 14:46, July 1, 2013 (UTC) If you go down to the "Disputed Mutual Kills" tab, you'll see that they are mentioned in the article. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure!' 17:07, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Delayed Mutual Kills I think there could be a section for those who killed their enemies, but died of their wounds later, like with the two corsair weasels in Pearls of Lutra. Alockwood1 (talk) 21:15, August 25, 2013 (UTC)